Before the Coming of the Stars
by A Diamond in the Rough
Summary: Tom Riddle was as cold as the scales of a snake. However, in his sixth year a new witch arrives in Hogwarts; breathtakingly beautiful and immensely powerful. Wisdom of the ages are hiding in her eyes, and Tom Riddle is curious. So he sets out to solve the mystery that is Arwen Undomiel. Rated K for scary situations, otherwise entirely appropriate for children. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover fic. Well, not really crossover cuz I'm not putting it in the crossover section. Everything after Chapter 1 takes place in Hogwarts, so I don't think it really is a crossover as Middle Earth will barely be mentioned after this.

Arwen x Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior.

Gots it?

Let's go on.

For the sake of the story, Arwen hasn't met Aragorn yet.

Celebrian has still not sailed for Valinor.

For the sake of the story, Arwen is eighty years old now and about the human equivalent of sixteen.

In my story 1 human year of age=five elven years.

I will update either tomorrow or next Saturday.

* * *

It had been a somewhat tiring day for the Lady of Rivendell, Celebrian. Her two sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were playing tricks and had been all day.

"Ai! Elbereth!" she had said in amused frustration as she saw the havoc they had wreaked in the dining hall all day. "You two are grown ellons, why do you persist in behaving so juvenile?"

"I am sorry, mother," said Elladan, having the grace to look slightly ashamed of himself, as the elder twin.

"But it was a good prank, was it not, naneth?" asked Elrohir, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I am leaving tomorrow for Lorien and you could not be good for one night," said Celebrian, shaking her head, though a smile graced her mouth.

"Well, we could not have you forget us, naneth," said Elrohir seriously. Celebrian laughed.

"All right, all right, go fetch your sister, boys. I want to talk to her before I retire."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, and leaped away, running to the room where their sister Arwen, a nearly-grown elleth, resided.

* * *

Arwen had, yet again, been reading _The Lay of Luthien and Beren _in her room. Something about the tale fascinated her to no end; Luthien's devotion and Beren's...bad luck, perhaps. She was about to finish it when her brothers burst through the door.

"Arwen, Naneth wants to speak to you."

"All right," said Arwen, putting down her book and starting down the corridor with her two brothers.

"I think Mother wants to talk about a betrothal for you," said Elladan, his eyes darkening slightly at the thought.

"A betrothal?" asked Arwen, trepidation in her voice. "I'm not even of age yet, and I won't be for another twenty years. Are you sure?"

"Well...you know that Naneth and Adar have been thinking of promising you to Legolas of Mirkwood."

"What!" cried Arwen, stopping still. "He is fifty years older than I!"

"And that isn't much when you are a grown elleth or ellon, you know," said Elrohir with a sigh.

"We'll try to talk them out of it," assured Elladan. Arwen snorted.

"Naneth and Adar never listen to you two; you should have been married with annoying eflings of your own by know, if Mother had had her way." However, a fond smile lingered on her lips.

"Ai! Valar! Marriage! It burns!" cried Elrohir, seizing his neck and pretending to choke.

"You are incorrigible," said Arwen, giggling. "You two will never grow up, I swear it."

That was when a sudden wind swept the trees outside. A slightly sinister wind...the three elves standing in the hallway could feel it.

"What is that?" whispered Elladan.

"I don't know," murmured Elrohir.

At once, the wind blew again. Arwen cried out. "Elladan, hold me!"

"What's wrong, Arwen?" asked Elrohir.

"The wind, it's pulling me!" Elladan made a dart for his sister, but he was too late.

"Arwen!" they cried, as Arwen was dragged toward an open window. She made a desperate reach for the window frame, but the wind was pulling her so strongly that she could not hold on; she was yanked out of the window and up into the sky.

"Tell Nana and Ada!" she cried, fear in her voice. "Please!"

Elladan and Elrohir ran off at once, the wings of fear lending speed to their feet. Yet when they reached the room where their parents were sitting, Elrond and Celebrian had already seen Arwen.

As they gazed at her, horrorstruck, a blinding flash lit the courtyard and Arwen vanished.


	2. NOTE

So sorry that the stories haven't been updated lately! This is Lily's husband, Vic (Lily is A Diamond in the Rough btw, for those of you who didn't know)

Lily came down with a really bad E. Coli infection and she went into coma earlier this morning; she was throwing up so much that she couldn't eat or sleep and eventually she passed out. While we were in the hospital she got a really bad reaction to one of the medicines and went into coma, which is what we found out a few hours ago.

However, she came out after her antibiotics were changed. She hasn't woken up yet but she's not actually in coma anymore, she's just asleep and plus they've given her something in the IV to keep her sleeping for a few more hours. There was a huge risk of heart attacks, hemorrhaging, and even her dying, but she's going to be okay now, I don't know what I'd do if she weren't.

She will be in the hospital for some time now, they will probably discharge her on Saturday night at the very very earliest, the doctors say that she should stay there until at least Monday or Tuesday. She'll be waaaaaaaay to tired to update for a while, she's not been able to hold down solid food for two days, she's hooked up to an IV port, etc.

Earlier, when she was conscious and the doctors thought she wouldn't make it, she told me to say goodbye to all her fanfiction readers for her. But, thank God, she'll be here. I love her so much, if she died, I'd not wait a second before killing myself. A world without my wife in it wouldn't be one worth living in, and I couldn't bear to exist without her.

Hoping you guys are all okay, and healthy!

Victor Johns.


End file.
